SEULEMENT NOUS
by biikachu
Summary: [ONE SHOOT COLLECTION ] Jika kau butuh ruang, maka kau datang ketempat yang tepat. Aku memang tidak punya ruang yang cukup besar, tidak dengan semua kemewahan yang bisa kusuguhkan untukmu, tapi jika kau datang untuk sebuah kehangatan, maka kau telah menemukan tempatnya. This is about my feeling to you. Seulement Nous, it's About Us. CHANBAEK! YAOI! ONESHOOT!


**Heaven**

 _Hello angel, you are like a painting_

 _When I look to the sky, I can only see you_

 _I laugh for some reason, every night_

 _I close my eyes, but I cant fall sleep_

 _I stay up all night in your thoughts_

 _Your bright smile makes me breathe_

 _You you are probably hiding your wings behind you back_

 _Anyone can see that you are my only angel_

 _I can fly if I am with you.._

 **06.30 AM**

"Baek!"

Seorang pemuda tengah berjalan memasuki kampus nya setelah beberapa hari ia absen karena sakit, hanya lima hari, tapi kenapa semuanya terasa baru baginya? Ahh mungkin kerena ini masih tahun pertamanya di sini.

"heyy!"

Ia segera membalikkan badannya yang masih sedikit lemas saat merasa pundakya disentuh oleh seseorang

"ne?"

Jawabnya terlampau singkat dan polos, seingatnya ia belum terlalu mengenal siapa siapa disini, tapi kenapa sudah ada yang menyapanya?

Byun Baekhyun, mahasiswa tingkat satu, yang kembali kuliah setelah absen sakit selama lima hari memperhatikan seseorang yang kini berada di hadapannya, lelaki ini bertubuh mungil, sama sepertinya, rambutnya hitam, dan.. ia mempunyai mata bulat yang lucu

"kau Baekhyun kan? 1D?"

Lelaki yang Baekhyun tidak kenali itu kembali berbicara, waw bahkan lelaki ini tahu kelas nya, apa sakit selama beberapa hari membuatnya terkenal? Oh lupakan pemikiran konyol itu

"uhm.. ya, aku Baekhyun kelas 1D, ehm ada apa?"

"oh syukurlah, bukankah sekarang kau ada kelas musik?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, bagaimana lelaki ini tahu? Wahh Baekhyun rasa sakit benar benar membuatnya terkenal di kampus

"ya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Baekhyun penasaran, ia menanti jawaban lelaki yang masih berada di hadapannya, apa mungkin yang ia pikirkan benar? Ia menjadi terkenal saat ia sakit? Karna setahu Baekhyun ia belum terlalu mengenal siapa siapa disini, tapi bagaimana lelaki dihadapannya ini mengetahui dirinya bahkan jadwal yang akan ia hadiri sekarang?

Baekhyun dapat melihat lelaki dihadapannya tersenyum hingga bibirnya membentuk sebuah hati, yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"hai aku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo, aku sekelas denganmu ngomong ngomong"

Hati Baekhyun mencelos,

Tentu saja, pemikiran bodoh nya mana mungkin benar.

"A.. m-maaf aku tidak mengenalimu, seingatku aku tidak melihatmu selama di kelas"

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung dan mengusap belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Baekhyun dapat melihat lelaki bernama Kyungsoo itu menganggukan kepalanya dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibir berbentuk hati nya.

"tak apa, wajar saja, kita masih baru disini kk, jadi.. mari kutunjukan kelas baru kita"

"kelas baru?"

Baekhyun sedikit mengerutkan halis nya saat mendengar pernyataan dari orang yang baru saja di kenal nya itu, kelas baru apanya? Kenapa begitu banyak hal baru yang ia dapatkan saat kembali berkuliah?

"yap, kau tahu, dosen kelas music kita tidak akan masuk lagi sampai semester tahun ini berkahir"

"APAA?!"

Baekhyun akui, ia kaget saat mendengar berita ini, tidak akan masuk sampai semester ini berakhir katamu? Berita konyol macam apa ini?

"hey kenapa kau kaget seperti itu? Beliau bilang ia akan menguruskan study akhir nya tahun ini, jadi beliau akan sibuk"

"kau bercanda? Aku hanya menghadiri kelasnya sekali dan aku tidak akan menghadiri kelas nya lagi hingga semester ini berakhir?"

"hmm kurasa memang itu kenyataan nya, kurasa kau sangat menyukai kelas music, tenang saja, beliau sudah memberi kita tugas akhir untuk semester ini, dan kurasa kau akan menyukainya"

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum dan Baekhyun masih tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ini tidak adil menurutnya, dosen hanya masuk sekali dan ia sudah memberikan tugas akhir? Baekhyun memang menyukai kelas music, tapi dengan yang namanya tugas, tetap saja ia tidak menyukainya

"hhh, benarkah? Tugas apa?"

"membuat sebuah lagu"

"APAAA?!"

A story of **CHANBAEK** , my first **YAOI** fanfic, dont read if you dont like it. **Do Not COPAS** without my permission. This is **ONE SHOOT** story, all the cast are belong to God and their Parents, Im just use the name ^^ so.. enjoy the story and I suggest you to listen **EXO – HEAVEN** song while read this fanfic ^^

Disarankan mendengarkan lagu **EXO – HEAVEN** saat membaca fanfic ini ^^

 **Enjoy..**

.

.

 **HEAVEN**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang indah, seorang pemuda dengan tinggi diatas rata rata berjalan santai memasuki kampus nya, sebelah tas gendong nya ia biarkan menggantung disisi sebelah kanan bahu lebarnya, lirikan dari beberapa pasang mata ia dapatkan dari beberapa mahasiswi yang berjalan berpapasan dengannya, lelaki itu hanya menatap lurus kedepan, tidak peduli jika semakin ia memasuki area kampus semakin banyak orang yang melirik padanya.

Seperti kebiasaan nya selama beberapa hari terakhir, lelaki tinggi itu, selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk mampir sebentar kesebuah kursi dibawah pohon yang rindang di depan gedung fakultasnya. Ia memang sengaja tidak langsung masuk ke kelas nya selama beberapa hari ini, karna akhir akhir ini ia sedang menunggu seseorang, yang secara aneh orang itu tiba tiba menghilang dari pandangannya.

 **07.00 AM**

30 menit lagi..

30 menit lagi sebelum kelas nya berlangsung, tidak apa, ia masih bisa menunggu nya beberapa saat lagi, asalkan ia bisa melihat orang itu, tidak apa jika ia harus terlambat masuk kelas

"tidak ada.."

Lelaki itu membuang nafas kecewa, apa hari ini ia juga tidak dapat melihat orang itu?

"sebenarnya dia itu kemana"

Ia berbicara entah pada siapa, hanya ada dirinya di bangku ini, matanya menatap kosong mahasiswa mahasiwa yang berlalu lalang di depannya

"dia menghilang.."

Lagi.. lelaki itu lagi lagi berbicara entah pada siapa, sia sia usahanya setiap hari datang pagi pagi meskipun di hari hari sebelumnya ia tidak mempunyai jadwal pagi, ia melamun, bagaimana bisa ia menghabiskan waktunya seperti ini? Ia bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Tapi itulah yang selalu menjadi kesialan baginya, jika saja.. paling tidak ia tahu namanya atau kelas nya, ia bisa saja menanyakan keberadaan orang itu pada kenalannya di kelas lain, ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa orang itu tiba tiba menghilang seperti di telan bumi, biasanya ia bisa melihat orang itu saat ia melewati gedung fakultasnya, atau saat kuliah sore nya berakhir, satu hal yang ia tahu, orang itu berada di satu fakultas yang sama dengannya, ia haya tidak tahu orang itu berada di kelas apa dan siapa namanya, hingga sore itu.. seminggu yang lalu, ia tidak melihatnya lagi hingga sekarang.

Ia sempat berfikir, mungkin orang itu mengganti jadwal kuliahnya, hingga untuk beberapa hari kebelakang ia rela datang pagi pagi ke kampus hanya untuk mencari keberadaan orang itu, namun nihil.. ia tetap tidak bisa menemui orang yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya sejak bulan pertama ia memasuki peguruan tinggi ini

 **07.15 AM**

Satu hembusan nafas beratnya mengakhiri penantiannya di pagi ini, mungkin ia belum beruntung hingga ia memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan berjalan ke kelasnya dengan perasaan kecewa

 _Kapan ia kembali?_

Pertanyaan itu lah yang selalu berputar di otaknya selama kurang lebih seminggu ini, entah kenapa, ia sungguh merindukan sosok itu, sosok mungil yang telah mencuri perhatiannya, bahkan mungkin hatinya. Konyol sebenarnya jika ia mengingat bagaimana ia bisa jatuh hati pada sosok itu, pertemuan yang tidak di sengaja membuatnya selalu bertemu dengan sosok itu, meski ia tahu sosok itu mungkin tidak memperhatikan dirinya, namun ia tahu, semakin banyak ia bertemu sosok itu, semakin ia tertarik pada sosok itu, sosok yang menurutnya lucu, mungil, tingkah laku yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum dan memperhatikan orang itu hingga ia jatuh semakin dalam pada pesona sosok itu, dan tanpa kendali otaknya, ia mulai memperhatikan sosok itu, setiap gerak geriknya, ekspresi mukanya, dan yang paling ia sukai adalah saat ia melihat sosok itu tersenyum yang selalu sukses membuat hatinya berdesir.

Kembali pada dirinya saat ini yang telah memasuki kelasnya, ah ia lupa, mulai sekarang kelas nya akan di gabung dengan kelas lain, oh lihatlah ruangan yang kini sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak orang bahkan menimbulkan keributan tersendiri meski ini masih pagi, membuatnya malas dan lebih memilih berjalan kebelakang menghampiri sebuah kursi yang masih kosong tepat di barisan paling belakang kelasnya, tidak masalah, lagipula mulai saat ini dosennya tidak akan masuk, dan..

"sial"

Ia mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri saat ia ingat jika dosennya telah memberikan tugas akhir padanya, dan apa apaan itu, tugas akhirnya adalah membuat sebuah lagu yang bahkan dosennya belum pernah mengajarkan bagaimana membuat komposisi lagu yang benar, dan double shit nya adalah, partner nya sakit dan ia harus mengerjakan bagian awal pembuatan lagu nya seorang diri

"berterimakasih lah padaku karna aku telah menggantikan tugas mu membuat tugas sialan ini"

Umpatnya lagi lagi entah pada siapa, untung saja dulu ia sering membuat lagu meski hanya untuk anggota band nya, tetap saja itu sebuah keuntungan baginya karena untuk urusan seperti ini, ia lumayan bisa diandalkan.

Ia kemudian mengeluarkan note nya, membuka lembaran kertas itu dan saat matanya menatap goresan yang terdapat di kertas itu ia tersenyum entah karena apa

 **Heaven**

 _Lyric by: Park Chanyeol_

Ia membaca goresan tinta pada kertas itu, sebuah lirik lagu yang ia ciptakan, special untuk seseorang yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya saat pertama kali bertemu, sosok yang seperti malaikat baginya, klise memang, tapi seperti itulah kenyataanya

"uhm.. permisi.. ehmm, apa kau yang bernama Park Chanyeol?"

Ia –Park Chanyeol, lelaki dengan tinggi diatas rata rata itu menolehkan kepalanya saat ia mendengar seseorang berbicara padanya

 _Hello angel geurim gata_

 _Haneureul bomyeon neoman boyeo_

 _City street light buri kkeojigo dari sarajyeodo nuni busin geon_

 _Haneuri tteoreotteurin byeol_

 _Geuge baro neonikka_

 _Useumi nawa waenji maeil bam, nuneul gamado jami an wa_

 _Ne saenggage tto bameul sae na, bitnaneun ne misoga sumswige hae nal_

 _Amado neon neon deung dwieda, nalgaereul sumgimyeo jinael geol_

 _Nuga bwado neon namanui cheonsa_

 _Neowa hamkkemyeon nara gal su isseo na_

"kudengar kau adalah partnerku untuk tugas akhir dosen Kim, maaf aku tidak bisa membantu mu mengerjakan tugas kita minggu lalu, uhm kemarin aku sakit dan aku baru bisa masuk hari ini"

Chanyeol tidak salah lihat kan?

 _Bukankah.. orang ini?_

Berlebihan memang, tapi ia bisa merasakan jantung nya yang berdegup kencang, ia bahkan mengalami keterkejutan yang luar biasa hingga ia bisa merasakan jantung nya yang berhenti berdetak dan sejurus kemudian jantungnya berdebar kencang entah karena apa

"emm.. ngomong ngomong, hai.. namaku Byun Baekhyun"

 _Hello angel geurim gata_

 _Haneureul bomyeon neoman boyeo_

 _City street light buri kkeojigo dari sarajyeodo nuni busin geon_

 _Haneuri tteoreotteurin byeol_

 _Geuge baro neonikka_

.

 **END**

.

Wkwk, annyeonghaseyo~ masih kenal kah ini dengan siapa? Kkk duh udah lama ga nulis lagi nih:v ada yang kangen kah? Gimana ff nya? Jangan protes karna ini emang pendek lol, biku spontan bikinnya pas waktu biku denger lagu ini langsung kebayang chanbaek masa/?:v yang nulis lagu emang Chanyeol kan ya? Pas denger Baek nyanyi part dia bilang "hello angel" berasa Chanyeol mendeskripsikan lagu itu buat baekhyun masa wkwk bomat ah pokonya biku ngerasanya kaya gitu lol, ditambah ada kata "light" nya, itu kan menuju pada superpower seorang.. hmmm /.\

Biku emang niat bikin ff ini oneshoot, atau ada yang ingin ff ini dibuat kelanjutannya? Sebenernya itu endingnya nanggung ya? Wkwk kalo banyak yang mau baca terusannya, biku bersedia buat bikinnya ko/?:v

Ngomong ngomong terimakasih atas semua review dan juga pada semua readers yang sudah baca ff biku sebelumnya yg I dont know wkwkw

Ada yang nungguin sequelnya? Sebenernya lagi proses bikin ko, tapi biku gatau kenapa males banget buat ngetik udah gitu lagi limit ide banget inii, suka buntu ditengah jalan bingung mau nulis apa wkwk, tapi Insyaalloh biku lanjutin deh kapan kapan tapi wkwk, mind to review for this story? Biku kangen kalian semua btw / sampai jumpa dilain waktu dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya'3')9


End file.
